Une usine déserte
by Veratimmie
Summary: Pour expliquer ce qui amènera Sirius à refuser le rôle de Gardien du Secret...Attention: scènes un peu dures et slash SBRL possible, plus tard...Finie.
1. Tout va bien

J'ai plusieurs histoires en route mais celle-ci est bien avancée, donc je vous la livre en premier. Elle est assez longue.

Donc, voilà le début de l'histoire. Il m'a semblé important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je dis ça parce que j'avais d'abord publié le deuxième chapitre sans mettre celui-ci.

C'est une histoire qui mélange tout.

Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à formuler vos avis... ;-)))

Ah, ça se passe après la sortie de Poudlard des maraudeurs, et c'est sensé fournir une explication sur le pourquoi Sirius refuse de devenir le Gardien du Secret des parents de Harry.

Evidemment, tous (sauf un) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas....

* * *

Remus était déjà arrivé et attendait, installé à une table, avec une tasse de chocolat chaud. Sylvia était contente qu'il soit déjà là et s'assit à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et après quelques minutes, Sylvia demanda :

-dis donc, Remus, je te trouve bien gai ce soir. Ce n'est pas que du chocolat, dans ta tasse ?

-si, se mit à rire Remus. Ce n'est que du chocolat...

-Alors, il y a quelque chose... Dis moi ce qui te rends si heureux ?

Remus rosit légèrement. Il tourna la cuillère dans son bol, cherchant l'inspiration dans les cercles que faisait la cuillère.

-Allez, dis moi ce qu'il y a, Remus, insista la jeune femme. Je te connais trop bien pour ne pas voir qu'il y a quelque chose...

-Oui, d'accord...avoua Remus. Tu te rappelles de ce garçon qui nous a abordé il y a une dizaine de jours, dans cette auberge au bord de la rivière ?

-Oui, je m'en souviens bien. Un mec assez grand, très brun, un peu bronzé et les yeux verts en amande... Très beau garçon, d'ailleurs...

-Et bien, je l'ai revu, il y a une semaine. Par hasard, nous nous sommes croisés dans la rue...

-Et ??

-Et nous avons été prendre un verre ensemble...

-et tu sors avec lui ?

-oui, avoua Remus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Il est si épatant que ça ? Remus fronça le nez, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers son amie, elle sourit : Inutile de répondre, Remus. On le voit rien que dans tes yeux... Tu es amoureux, Remus !

Remus ne répondit pas, mais il demanda à son tour :

-Comme toi, tu es amoureuse, non ?

-Moi ? le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit et une ombre passa dans ses yeux bleus. Moi ? Si, bien sûr...

-Mais on dirait que ça ne va pas comme tu veux ? demanda Remus, fronçant les sourcils.

-Bof. Ca ne mérite pas de s'y arrêter, reprit-elle avec un demi sourire.

-Si, dis moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, insista Remus. Elle soupira :

-C'est très bête : je suis amoureuse d'un mec qui ne l'est pas et ne le sera certainement jamais de moi...

-Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

-C'est le plus séduisant, le plus intelligent, le plus drôle, le plus... enfin bref, le plus trop et toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui...

-Ouf, tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru un moment que c'était moi ! Remus rit, et la jeune fille sourit à nouveau.

-Mais ça aurait pu être toi !

-Je le connais ? demanda Remus.

-Oui...

-Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête. Mais pourquoi ne serait-il pas amoureux de toi ?

-Evident : il peut avoir les plus belles filles, comme il veut. En plus, en ce moment, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il m'évite. Je ne sais pourquoi, on dirait que ma présence lui est insupportable...En fait, je suis sûre qu'il ne voit même pas que j'en suis une, fille, je dois être comme un ami pour lui...

-Non, il ne t'évite pas. En ce moment il doit avoir des soucis, c'est vrai, parce que moi aussi, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. En tout cas, moi, je serais hétéro, je t'aurais déjà épousée...

-tu es gentil... Sylvia sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

C'est à ce moment que Remus vit James et Sirius qui venaient vers eux, en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'il les vit, Sirius se tut, et Remus crut voir son regard se durcir. Mais il s'approcha, sourire aux lèvres.

-Et bien, j'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas s'exclama James, en s'asseyant à leur table.

-Mais non, sourit Remus.

-Oh ! j'ai oublié de verrouiller ma moto...Je reviens, s'excusa Sirius. Il quitta la pièce vivement.

-Alors, que vous arrive-t-il tous les deux ? demanda James.

-Remus a eu un mot très gentil à mon égard, répondit Sylvia.

Ils poursuivirent leur conversation un long moment et Remus s'étonna :

-Il est bien long, Sirius !

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais voir ce qu'il fait répondit James en se levant.

James trouva son ami dehors, adossé à un mur, visiblement en proie à une intense réflexion.

-et bien, Sirius, ça ne va pas ?

Sirius sursauta, il n'avait pas vu James arriver.

-alors, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, redemanda James ?

-rien, tout va bien, répondit Sirius, une grimace en guise de sourire.

-Allons, ne mens pas... Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de quitter un bar aussi rapidement et encore moins de rester immobile le dos à un mur !!!

Sirius ferma les yeux.

-Tu as raison, je ferai mieux de rentrer...

-Rentrer, dans le bar ?

-Non, rentrer à l'appartement. Je...je ne me sens pas très bien.

James regarda Sirius et eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Allons, Sirius ! Viens prendre un verre avec nous. Lily rentre vers huit heures ce soir, tu me ramèneras un peu avant, mais viens prendre au moins un verre ! Ca te fera du bien.

Sirius eut un soupir et sans enthousiasme suivit son ami à l'intérieur.

Il n'était pas très tard lorsque James et Sirius sortirent du bar pour rejoindre l'appartement de James et Lily. Avec la moto de Sirius, ils y furent en quelques instants. A peine rentrés, James servit deux verres de whisky et en donna un à son ami avant de s'asseoir près de lui sur le canapé.

-Sirius !

-Mmmmm répondit ce dernier.

-Dis moi, que s'est-il passé ? et devant le regard interrogatif de son ami, James reprit :

-Allons, quand on est rentré dans le bar, tu as brusquement changé de comportement !

-Non, je t'assure, je...j'avais simplement oublié de verrouiller la moto ! répondit Sirius, de façon peu convaincante.

-Ne mens pas, veux-tu ? On se connaît depuis si longtemps...Préfères-tu que je te dises ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tiens, voilà une bonne idée : dis-moi donc ce qui ne va pas ! fit Sirius, railleur.

-Alors je vais te le dire : ça ne t'a pas plu que Remus soit près de Sylvia. Sirius haussa les épaules. Et encore moins qu'elle l'embrasse, poursuivit James. Sirius était mal à l'aise et avala une gorgée de whisky. Et je vais te dire encore plus : je crois que tu es amoureux de cette fille. James ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, vérifiant ainsi qu'il touchait juste à chaque phrase. Il y eut un silence. James reprit :

- Sirius, est-ce que j'ai raison ?

Sirius eut un geste vague de la main et ne répondit pas.

-Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu fais la tête à chaque fois que tu les vois ? James marqua une pause. Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de Remus ?

Sirius fit une grimace. James avait ouverts de grands yeux, et derrière ses lunettes, ça lui donnait un peu l'air d'un hibou. Sirius eut un sourire.

-vraiment, tu es jaloux de Remus ?

-mmmm, d'accord, oui, je suis un peu jaloux...enfin, un peu beaucoup...

James fut pris de fou rire. Sirius fronça les sourcils :

-je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! Ils sont toujours ensemble et tu les as bien vus, ce soir !

James rit de plus belle. Il riait tellement que Sirius retrouva le sourire. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que James retrouve son sérieux.

-Alors, dis-moi ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Si tu ne le sais pas, alors oui, je vais te le dire. Je crois que tu vas en être vert. D'abord, s'ils sont ensemble souvent c'est que 1, ils sont pratiquement voisins, et 2, ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance. Ensuite, et là, assieds-toi, je vais te dire ce qui est le plus amusant...C'est que Remus, notre ami, est homosexuel...et tu serais resté au lieu d'aller soi-disant mettre l'antivol sur ta moto, tu saurais qu'il vient de rencontrer un charmant jeune homme...

Sirius regarda James d'un air dubitatif. James avait un sourire moqueur :

-et oui, et c'est ce qui fait que ta jalousie à son égard est complètement déplacée !!!

James finit son verre et dit à Sirius qui était bouche bée.

-et ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler des mouches ! »

Les deux amis marquèrent un silence.

-dis moi, tu pensais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ? demanda James.

-Ben oui, je le croyais vraiment. C'est pour ça que ça m'énervait de les voir toujours ensemble.

-Et ben ! Tu aurais du le dire, ça nous aurait éviter de nous inquiéter !

-Vous inquiéter ?

-Ben oui, on se demandait ce qui n'allait pas et pourquoi tu disparaissais comme ça...

-J'allais faire un tour en moto quand je n'arrivais plus à supporter ça...C'est difficile de voir quelqu'un que tu aimes avec un autre...

-Ha ha, Sirius avoue donc, mesdames, messieurs, être amoureux de Sylvia ! dit avec emphase James, semblant s'adresser à un auditoire invisible. Ce à quoi Sirius répondit en attrapant un coussin du canapé et en le jetant sur la tête de son ami.

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Sirius était excité, comme un enfant à la veille de Noël. Ca durait depuis le matin, et James commençait à ressentir une espèce d'agacement à regarder son ami tourner en rond dans l'appartement que Lily et lui partageaient.

-vas-tu arrêter un moment, Sirius, demanda-t-il pour la énième fois ?

-excuses-moi, James. Mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps, que j'ai vraiment hâte d'être ce soir !

-si longtemps, se moqua James ! Mais c'était il y cinq jours !

-tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est long, bien trop long !

-C'est sûr, et à mon avis, elle a du trouver un écossais charmant et ne veut plus revenir ! rit James.

-Moques-toi ! mais ce soir, je lui réserve une surprise !

-Ah oui ?

-Je veux lui proposer de ... Sirius marqua une pause, un sourire béat sur son visage. De rester avec moi...

-De rester avec toi ? James leva les sourcils. Tu veux dire de vivre avec toi ?

Sirius avait un grand sourire.

-penses-tu que c'est une erreur ?

-non, non...Je suis content pour vous deux. Et c'est pour ça que tu l'as invitée dans ce restaurant, La muscade ?

-oui,

-très chic, ce resto moldu...Il parait qu'on y mange très bien... »

* * *

Voilà. Fin du prologue. Tout va bien. Pour le moment...


	2. Ca commence

Donc tout va bien. Si on corsait un peu les choses ?

* * *

James se réveilla brusquement. Il avait entendu du bruit à la porte. Il se releva légèrement et tendit l'oreille. Encore un bruit sourd contre la porte. Il regarda à côté de lui, Lily dormait toujours. Elle n'avait pas entendu. James sortit du lit et enfila un tee-shirt rapidement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, Sirius lui tomba dessus. James recula sous le choc mais dû retenir son ami qui allait tomber.

« Et bien, que se passe-t-il ?

- elle...elle n'est pas venue, répondit Sirius d'une voix rauque et pâteuse.

- Ouh la la ! Tu m'as l'air bien arrangé...Allez rentre !

James dû porter à demi Sirius jusqu'au canapé où celui-ci s'affala. James mit une lumière douce près d'eux et regarda plus attentivement son ami. Visiblement, celui-ci avait dû boire plus que raisonnablement, et à l'odeur, ce n'était pas de la limonade...

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle n'est pas venue, redit Sirius, avec difficulté. Je l'ai attendue, attendue...

- Tu es sûr qu'elle avait bien compris le rendez-vous ?

- Oui, on en a discuté il y a deux jours...

- Elle a peut-être été retardée ?

- James, je suis allé chez elle, mais il n'y avait personne ! Sirius avait du mal à parler. James, si elle...si elle ne voulait plus me voir ?

- Allons, répondit James. Elle te l'aurait dit !

- Elle a peut-être rencontré quelqu'un...

- Arrête de te mettre des idées comme ça dans la tête ! Non, je pense qu'elle a été retardée dans son voyage de retour. Ils annonçaient une tempête dans le nord...James voulait rassurer son ami qui était prêt de pleurer.

- Et si ça Sirius.

- Arrête ! Tu vas dormir maintenant, et on verra demain. Je te rappelle que tu travailles demain, avec moi... Allez, viens, je vais t'accompagner dans la chambre...

James prit Sirius par bras et l'obligea à se lever.

« Merlin ! Tu pèses plus lourd que dix tonneaux de biéraubeurre ! »

Sirius pouvait à peine marcher. James réussit néanmoins à le mettre sur le lit. Il le dévêtit sommairement et s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. James le regarda. Avec ce qu'il avait bu, il y avait peu de chance qu'il puisse se réveiller pour aller au travail. Maugrey serait furieux ...

Effectivement, lorsque vint l'heure du réveil, quelques heures plus tard, James et Lily furent incapables de réveiller Sirius. James se présenta seul devant Maugrey. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et son regard devint sombre. Il avait une mission urgente et il ne pouvait y envoyer James tout seul.

« J'ai reçu un rapport inquiétant : un nombre de disparitions dans une rue près du square Domnus assez incroyable, depuis une semaine. Et pratiquement que des moldus. On sait qu'il doit y avoir un mangemort dans le coin, mais il n'y a aucune maison de sorciers déclarée dans ce coin... Il doit se servir d'une maison moldue. En attendant que votre ami aille mieux – et il marqua une pause avec un petit sourire ironique- j'aimerai que vous y alliez jeter un œil. Ca peut-être une maison ou un hangar, ou encore une entreprise désaffectée...n'importe quoi... Mais ne prenez aucun risque; cherchez uniquement des indices, des traces...Je préférerai que vous soyez deux pour rentrer dans un bâtiment. Entendu ?

- Entendu. Sirius me rejoindra ce midi... »

Maugrey marmonna quelque chose tout en faisant signe à James d'y aller.


	3. Square Domnus

Donc, les choses se sont corsées...l'horreur commence, mais chut, je vous laisse lire ;-)

* * *

James passa la matinée dans les rues autour du square Domnus. Rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait du se passer des choses étranges dans ce quartier : cela avait rendu les moldus méfiants. Ceux qu'il croisait le regardaient du coin de l'œil et se hâtaient comme pour le fuir. « Heureusement que j'ai mis des vêtements moldus » se dit James. Il s'arrêta devant une vieille bâtisse. Les volets tombaient en ruines et l'entretien de l'ensemble laissait à désirer. Ca correspondait bien à ce que Maugrey recherchait. Mais quand il monta sur le perron, une vieille dame l'accueillit avec des injures.

Il était plus de treize heures quand James se décida à faire une pause. Il n'avait pas avancé beaucoup. Il avait simplement réussi à éliminer quelques édifices vides. Il rentra à son appartement, désirant voir si Sirius était debout. Ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour cette affaire.

Sirius était levé. Il avait pris une douche et semblait mieux que la veille. James n'y fit aucune allusion. Les deux amis mangèrent sur le pouce et James raconta sur quoi ils devaient travailler. Sirius l'écoutait en silence. Quand ils prirent le chemin du square, Sirius confia ses états d'âme à James. Il avait attendu Sylvia toute la soirée, et s'était inquiété. Il était allé chez elle, mais personne. Et il avait commencé à boire.

Il avait très peur qu'elle ait décidé de ne plus le voir, qu'elle ne l'aime pas comme lui l'aimait...Il se sentait mal. James comprenait bien mais espérait que la mission dont ils étaient chargés changerait les idées de son ami. Ils entreprirent l'examen des bâtisses abandonnées.

Après que dix-huit heures aient sonné à l'église du coin, ils commencèrent à ressentir la fatigue. Ils avaient parcouru pratiquement toutes les rues qui encadraient le square, et visité une dizaine d'endroits désaffectés. « Si on prenait un verre ? proposa Sirius.

un verre de thé, n'est-ce pas ? répondit James avec un sourire moqueur.

D'accord, une chope de thé vert ! rit à son tour Sirius. »

Quand ils sortirent du petit bar, James avisa une usine un peu plus loin. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement désaffectée, des planches de bois et des palettes étaient bien rangées dans la cour devant. Ne voyant personne, ils décidèrent d'y entrer.

A peine rentrés dans la cour, ils découvrirent que le bâtiment était protégé par des formules magiques. « Nous y voilà ! murmura James » Ils eurent vite fait de défaire les protections magiques. Elles n'étaient pas si compliquées. Sans doute l'œuvre d'un mangemort de petite envergure, ou en tout cas quelqu'un qui ne se sentait pas en danger dans cet endroit. Ils examinèrent le rez de chaussée mais sans trouver quoi que ce soit. Il n'y avait que des pièces avec des bureaux métalliques, tous vides, sans papiers ni quoi que ce soit qui trahisse une présence récente.

Avant de continuer, ils prirent soin de placer un dispositif d'alerte invisible. Le mangemort pouvait venir d'un moment à l'autre. Au bout d'un couloir, une porte attira leur attention. Une porte soumise, elle aussi, à des protections magiques, plus complexes celles-ci. Mais James et Sirius avaient toujours été des élèves brillants et inventifs, aussi les protections finirent par être levées. Derrière la porte, un escalier descendait vers un sous-sol sans fenêtre. Guidés par la lumière de leurs baguettes, les deux jeunes hommes descendirent. Au sous-sol, une salle de belles dimensions s'étalait. Deux tables pour uniques meubles, mais deux tables grandes, de bois massif. En s'approchant, James remarqua qu'elles portaient des traces de sang. Sirius, examinant l'endroit, vit que les murs portaient des objets et s'avança pour les regarder de plus près. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçut que les objets étaient des instruments de torture. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : fouets divers, fers, clous, piques et autres planches à clous... Mais ce qui horrifia plus encore Sirius, c'était que les objets portaient des traces de sang, et visiblement des traces encore fraîches.

A ce moment, ils entendirent des gémissements. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils semblaient provenir : une lourde porte de bois massif, juste poussée. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, James et Sirius éclairèrent de leurs baguettes l'endroit et, ensemble, s'exclamèrent d'une voix sourde « Quelle horreur ! », tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était édifiant.

Devant eux, une pièce sombre, sans ouverture sur l'extérieur. Une horrible odeur s'en dégageait, mélange d'excrèments, de sang et de mort. Par terre, des formes sombres, et aux murs, attachés par des chaînes, des corps humains. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent sans voix. Ils s'approchèrent et se rendirent compte alors que les masses sombres étaient des corps. En se penchant sur l'un d'eux, Sirius s'aperçut qu'il était sans vie. Et le second qu'il examina également. C'était apparemment des moldus, sans aucun doute ceux qui avaient disparus. Sirius compta six cadavres par terre.

* * *

C'est beurk, non ?


	4. L'horreur continue

James examina un des êtres accrochés au mur. Visiblement, ceux-là vivaient encore, mais étaient en piteux état. Ils avaient du être les victimes des instruments de la pièce qu'ils venaient de traverser. James décrocha le premier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années. Effectivement, il portait des traces de fers sur les bras et sur son torse nu. « Il faut les décrocher, et appeler des renforts » dit il à voix basse. Sirius prit la pièce par le côté opposé, et commença à décrocher précautionneusement une femme âgée. Elle respirait encore mais comme les autres prisonniers, était évanouie. Sirius l'allongea par terre et se dirigea vers la seconde personne accrochée quand il entendit James s'écrier d'une voix étouffée : « oh non ! » Sirius se retourna vers son ami, inquiet de savoir quelle nouvelle découverte morbide il venait de faire.

James venait de décrocher sa troisième victime et l'allongeait sur le dos. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut qu'il tenait Sylvia dans ses bras. Sous le mouvement, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, mais James vit qu'ils étaient troublés. Avec effort, elle les rouvrit et réussit à peine à prononcer : « Il faut dire à Sirius que je l'aime...Je l'aime... » et elle s'évanouit.

Sirius avait juste rejoint James, et avait entendu Sylvia. Sans voix, il resta comme pétrifié à côté de James et de la jeune fille. James n'osa pas le regarder. Atterré, il vit que les vêtements moldus que portait la jeune fille étaient lacérés et laissaient voir des plaies rougies de sang. Il fallait appeler les secours. Il se releva et sortit de la bâtisse pour envoyer un hibou d'urgence au ministère. Quand il rejoignit Sirius, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours au même endroit. Son visage était extrêmement pâle. James décrocha les deux dernières personnes accrochées. Il avait juste terminé quand des guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste entrèrent dans la pièce. Après un temps de surprise mêlée au dégoût, ceux-ci commencèrent à s'occuper des victimes. James prit Sirius par les épaules : « Viens, ils vont s'en occuper maintenant ». Il l'emmena dehors. Là, une équipe du ministère était occupée à rendre tout le déploiement des sorciers invisible pour les moldus. Les guérisseurs emmenèrent les corps des survivants à l'hôpital. Passant devant James, l'un d'entre eux demanda : « Est-ce votre ami ? en désignant Sirius.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Il ne semble pas aller très bien...

-Sa petite amie fait partie des victimes.

-Oh ! Je comprends. Il a l'air très choqué. Voulez-vous que nous nous en occupions ?

-Merci, je vais l'emmener avec moi.Ca ira.

-Si ça ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir...

-Est-ce que...pour la jeune fille, est-ce qu'elle s'en tirera ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre. Il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle a subi. Passez prendre des nouvelles demain. Nous en saurons plus...

-Merci. Nous viendrons. Bon courage !

-Merci, on a du travail ! » Et les guérisseurs disparurent.

Sirius était adossé à un mur. Il avait le regard fixe et éteint. Par moment, son corps était agité de tremblements. James l'entoura d'un bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement de James. Lily était rentrée. Elle leur ouvrit la porte souriante mais son sourire disparut quand elle vit les deux hommes. Elle comprit le sérieux de la situation et s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. James emmena Sirius dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se laissait faire, sans réaction. « Je vous ai préparé un bon repas, dit Lily, voulant détendre l'atmosphère. James lui sourit. Mais Sirius restait toujours sans réaction. James prit Lily à part et à voix basse lui raconta la journée. Lily fut saisie d'horreur à son tour. Comment pouvait-on être si cruel ? Elle regarda Sirius. « Comment peut-on l'aider ?

-Il faut d'abord le laisser je pense. Il a besoin de dormir. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est son absence de réaction. Je préférerai qu'il pleure.

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez effrayant...On dirait un fantôme...

-Il a besoin de temps pour réagir...Il ne pourra pas travailler demain. Je vais essayer de joindre Remus. Peut-être sera-t-il disponible pour lui tenir compagnie. » A ce moment, un hibou arriva, porteur d'un message. Lily l'ouvrit. C'était une lettre de Maugrey qui les félicitait et leur accordait deux jours de repos.

-On dirait qu'il nous entend, sourit Lily »

James essaya de forcer Sirius à prendre un minimum de nourriture et à boire aussi. Mais à peine Sirius avait-il bu et mangé que ce dernier fut pris de nausée. James l'emmena dans la salle de bain et Sirius se mit à vomir. James lui passa de l'eau sur le visage. Sirius le regarda, mais son regard était tellement triste, et désespéré que James le prit dans ses bras et le serra. « Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en de bonnes mains. » Les deux amis restèrent un long moment ainsi. James sentit que Sirius se détendait et soudain son corps fut secoué de sanglots. James le serra un peu plus fort. Il sentait lui aussi les larmes arriver au bord de ses yeux.

« C'est ma faute, James, tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du lui donner rendez-vous dans cet endroit. J'aurais du aller la chercher. J'aurais du être là pour la protéger. Je ne l'ai pas fait, James, je ne l'ai pas fait...

-et comment aurai-tu pu savoir ce qui allait se passer ?

-il y a des attaques de mangemorts un peu partout. J'aurais du la protéger. James, quel monstre je suis...

-allons, Sirius, ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Il faut que tu dormes un peu. Demain, nous irons à sainte Mangouste. » James entraina son ami dans une chambre et l'obligea à s'allonger.

James se coucha à côté de Lily. Elle le regarda en souriant. Il l'attira contre lui, et en lui embrassant les cheveux, murmura « je suis content que tu sois là... » Lily répondit par un baiser. Elle sentait que James était épuisé et très choqué de sa journée. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa encore. Il lui sourit et s'endormit sans la lâcher.


	5. Sainte Mangouste

Un chapitre court, mais je vous promet que le prochain sera plus long. Ce sera aussi le dernier...

* * *

Quand James ouvrit les yeux, Lily était déjà levée. Elle servait un petit déjeuner à Remus qui était arrivé. Sirius n'était pas là. Remus se leva et serra James dans ses bras. « Lily m'a raconté... Quelle monstruosité ! » 

-Je ne comprends pas comment on peut en arriver là... acquiesça James. Il n'est pas levé ? demanda-t-il à Lily.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait beaucoup dormi, je l'ai entendu plus d'une fois aller dans la salle de bains. »

Sirius apparut à ce moment là. Il était toujours très pâle et effectivement, il n'avait pas du dormir beaucoup. Il esquissa un sourire. Remus le serra aussi dans ses bras, et le garda un moment contre lui. Sirius se dégagea, ses yeux remplis de larmes. Lily rompit le silence « Allez, dépêchez-vous d'avaler ça, sinon vous allez manger froid... »

Ils arrivèrent à Sainte Mangouste en début de matinée. Pendant que James essayait de chercher un guérisseur capable de lui donner des détails sur l'état de santé de Sylvia, Remus et Sirius allèrent au chevet de la jeune femme. Elle était allongée, endormie. Sirius s'assit près d'elle, et lui prit la main.

James avait fini par trouver le guérisseur responsable des victimes de la veille.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

Le guérisseur serra les lèvres et entraîna James dans une pièce.

-Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. Les plaies qu'elle avait sur le corps étaient très profondes. Nous n'avons réussi que partiellement à les refermer, mais les tissus de certains organes ont été trop abîmés. D'autant que ces plaies ont été faites par des instruments qui portaient des traces de produits toxiques dont certains n'ont pas été identifiés.

-Mais elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le guérisseur regarda James.

-Inutile de vous faire des illusions. » Il marqua un silence. « En réalité, nous pensons qu'elle ne survivra pas. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures, tout au plus quelques jours... »

James prit une inspiration longue. Il s'assit, et resta sans bouger, la tête entre les mains.

* * *

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

« Sirius...

Il lui caressa la joue sans parler.

« - Sirius, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas être en retard. Tu m'as tellement manqué... » Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un souffle.

J'ai mal, Sirius... » Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

Je ne voulais pas être en retard. Sirius, je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement... »

Elle referma les yeux. A ce moment, deux guérisseurs arrivèrent. Remus les regarda et vit qu'ils étaient inquiets. Sirius ne les avait pas vu. Il continuait à caresser la joue de la jeune femme. Elle rouvrit les yeux, le regarda en souriant et referma les yeux. Les guérisseurs se rapprochèrent d'elle, occupés à vérifier avec leurs baguettes spéciales des données invisibles. Cela dura un très long moment avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent, dépités. Remus comprit tout de suite. Mais Sirius semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien. James arriva à ce moment et comme Remus n'eut pas besoin d'explication. Respectant le silence, les deux amis laissèrent passer de longues minutes. Les deux guérisseurs étaient sortis depuis longtemps. Puis James mit sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius. « Viens, il faut y aller... »


	6. Le retour de Sirius

« Sirius ?! » Remus était surpris. Devant lui, effectivement, se tenait Sirius. Mais pas le Sirius qu'il connaissait. Les yeux sombres, les traits tirés, il n'avait pas du dormir depuis longtemps. Ses cheveux étaient sales et emmêlés, son visage couvert d'un barbe hirsute, pâle et émacié. Ses vêtements n'avaient pas meilleure allure.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'en parles, dit-il, la voix rauque.

-D'accord, mais d'abord, tu vas prendre un bain. Tu en as bien besoin. » Remus l'attira dans la maison.

-Assieds-toi pendant que je te fais couler le bain, reprit-il. » Sirius se posa sur une chaise, le regard dans le vague.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus l'aida à se déshabiller, sans poser de question sur les traces de coups que portait le corps de son ami. Puis il le laissa dans la salle de bain après lui avoir mis quelques vêtements propres sur un tabouret.

Remus retourna dans la cuisine, et profita de l'absence de Sirius pour envoyer un message à James et Peter. Cela faisait dix jours que Sirius avait disparu, juste après la mort de Sylvia, et tous étaient inquiets. D'autant qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa moto dans un chemin qui bordait le fleuve. Remus écrivit, laconique : « Sirius revenu. Etat lamentable. Je m'en occupe ». Puis il prépara une assiette avec un encas. Il se doutait qu'en plus de ne pas avoir dormi, Sirius n'avait pas du manger non plus.

Quand Sirius le rejoignit, les cheveux lavés, des vêtements un peu large mais secs et propres, il avait déjà meilleur aspect.

« Veux-tu boire quelque chose de chaud, demanda Remus ? » Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Remus lui servit une grande tasse de thé fumant avec l'assiette qu'il avait préparé. A la façon dont son ami avala son contenu, les doutes sur son alimentation des derniers jours furent confirmés.

Enfin Sirius s'écarta de la table et redemanda :

« Remus, j'ai besoin que tu m'en parles...

-Oui, viens, on va se mettre dans le salon, on sera mieux. » Et les deux amis s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils club en cuir, devant la cheminée qui crépitait. Remus commença, racontant ses souvenirs d'enfance, enfance qu'il avait partagé avec Vera, alors sa voisine. Il parla un long moment. Sirius, confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, réchauffé par le feu et bercé par la voix de Remus, et certainement épuisé par les derniers jours, finit par s'endormir. Remus s'en aperçut et s'arrêta de parler. Il regarda son ami. La tête penchée, appuyée sur le dossier du fauteuil, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le feu de la cheminée semblait jouer avec les ombres des mèches de ses longs cheveux sur son visage. Il n'était pas rasé mais Remus le trouva beau. Comment disait Sylvia déjà ? Ah oui, « un gavroche avec les traits d'un ange ». Sylvia... Sa sœur. Son amie intime. Tous les deux se disaient tout. Ils avaient passé leur enfance ensemble, allant dans la même école. Jusqu'à l'entrée de Remus à Poudlard. Elle, son père étant français, était partie pour Beaux-bâtons. Ils se retrouvaient pendant les vacances. Puis elle s'était consacrée à la recherche en botanique, et ils s'étaient découverts voisins par hasard, quelques mois avant sa mort. A lui aussi, elle manquait beaucoup. Et il se rendit compte que ça lui avait fait du bien d'en parler. Il soupira et se leva pour aller chercher une couverture qu'il installa sur son ami avant d'aller se coucher.

Cela dura quatre jours. Sirius voulait tout savoir d'elle. Remus répondait à ses questions, patiemment. Sirius reprenait vie peu à peu. Il redevenait celui qu'il avait été. James vint le cinquième jour, sans Lily. Les deux amis se retrouvèrent avec plaisir. Puis, au bout d'une semaine, Sirius retourna travailler avec James. Il montra une ardeur singulière à lutter contre les mangemorts. Il n'avait pas voulu retourner dans son appartement, et avait préféré rester avec Remus.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Un soir, Sirius raconta enfin à Remus ce qu'il avait fait de ses journées : il avait longtemps marché, se transformant en chien quand l'émotion était trop forte. Puis il avait passé du temps dans la forêt, sans quitter son apparence de chien. Il avait couru, se cognant aux arbres, se faisant attaquer par moments par des animaux sauvages. Remus posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, sans dire un mot. Sirius le regarda et lui sourit. « Remus, je ne sais comment te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi » Remus haussa les épaules.

S-i, si. Reprit Sirius. Je sais que toi aussi, tu as du chagrin.

-Allez, prends un verre, ça nous fera du bien... suggéra Remus, sortant une bouteille de whisky et servant deux verres. Les deux amis burent en silence.

-Je me sens bien, ici, dit Sirius.

-Tant mieux. Tu peux rester tant que tu veux.

-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger...

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis seul, tu vois... Ta compagnie me fait du bien, sourit Remus.

-C'est vrai, ça, pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Tu n'avais pas un petit ami ?

Remus eut un geste large et but une gorgée.

-tu sais, le fait d'être ce que je suis n'aide pas beaucoup...

-Tu veux dire le fait d'être un loup-garou ?

-Oui...

-Mais c'est un côté attachant de ton personnage... Remus releva la tête. Sirius le regardait. Sans l'ombre d'une moquerie. Remus se trouva mal à l'aise. Sirius était trop beau, ses yeux gris-bleus profonds, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tombant sur ses joues rasées. Remus baissa les yeux, c'était les mains de son ami qu'il voyait maintenant. Fines, et fortes à la fois. Remus servit encore, sa main frôlant celle de Sirius quand il prit son verre. Leurs regards se croisèrent un long instant. Sirius avait ce sourire si particulier, qui le rendait irrésistible. Remus sentait le trouble s'installer dans son corps. Sirius posa sa main sur celle de son ami. Son contact, doux et chaud, accentua l'émoi de Remus. L'effet de l'alcool ajouté à la chaleur de la pièce faisait que Remus se sentait glisser dans une sorte de torpeur... Mais il se sentait bien, et quand Sirius s'approcha de lui, il se mit naturellement dans les bras de son ami.

Quand Sirius se réveilla, Remus était levé. Il le trouva dans la cuisine, occupé à lire un parchemin. Sirius le regarda un instant avant que Remus ne s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il se leva d'un bond :

« Sirius, je voulais m'excuser pour cette nuit.

-T'excuser ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...J'ai du trop boire...

-Mais tu n'as rien fait... Si tu te souviens bien, c'est moi qui ai abusé de ta faiblesse...

-Mais je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher

-J'espérais que tu ne m'en empêcherai pas...

Remus regarda son ami, interrogatif :

-Tu espérais ?

-Oui. Sirius se rapprocha de lui. Remus, dis moi...

Remus détourna les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui semblait que Sirius pouvait l'entendre. Celui-ci l'attrapa par l'épaule :

-Remus, est-ce que tu as aimé ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

Remus ferma les yeux. S'il avait aimé ? Il aurait voulu crier que oui, qu'il en avait si souvent rêvé, depuis des jours, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-Remus, ce n'était pas un hasard. J'ai envie de toi, Remus. J'ai envie de t'avoir toujours près de moi. Je veux que tu me gardes avec toi.

Remus le regarda. Sirius était très près de lui. Trop près de lui. Remus retira un des mèches de Sirius qui tombait sur sa joue et pour toute réponse, l'embrassa passionnément.

Quelques mois après, Lily et James Potter donnaient naissance à un charmant bébé qu'ils prénommèrent Harry. Sirius en devint le parrain. Et l'année suivante, la situation se dégrada chez les sorciers. Voldemort était devenu très puissant et très cruel. Les Potter, à cause d'une prophétie, durent se cacher. Quand James demanda à Sirius de devenir le Gardien du Secret, remontèrent à la surface des souvenirs douloureux. Le souvenir de la seule femme qu'avait aimé Sirius. Le souvenir d'une chambre de torture et de corps suppliciés. Le souvenir de jours d'errance dans une forêt. Sirius réfléchit de longues minutes. Il avait encore un sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'avait pas été capable de la protéger alors que la situation n'était pas si dure, il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas en porter la responsabilité. D'autant que tout le monde savait qu'il était son meilleur ami, et le parrain de son enfant. Il serait une proie facile. Trop facile. Pour toutes ces raisons, il refusa d'être le Gardien du Secret, mais proposa à James de prendre Peter à sa place. Personne ne se douterait que Peter aurait un rôle si important, il était trop insignifiant. James accepta. Sirius ne savait pas qu'il venait de commettre une erreur qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais....

* * *

The end!

A l'attention de Alana Chantelune (traductrice de talent, je vous invite au passage à aller lire ce qu'elle écrit) : ce n'est pas « juste après », c'est quelques semaines après. Et c'est un cas très commun : lorsque l'on est en dépression (et c'est le cas souvent après le décès de quelqu'un de proche, que ce soit avoué ou pas, car souvent les dépressifs ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le sont), on a tendance à faire un transfert sur ceux qui, à ce moment là, prennent le temps de s'occuper de soi. C'est ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas intimement persuadée que ce soit un amour-passion et fusionnel, mais c'est une forme d'amour. C'est vraiment le cas, ici. Sirius a pu trouver du réconfort auprès de Remus. Qu'il ait envie (et c'est lui qui le dit) de plus que ça, c'est normal. Peut-être aussi une façon pour lui d'essayer de remercier son ami (qu'il sait homosexuel) en lui prouvant qu'il compte beaucoup pour lui. Envie aussi d'être protégé par Remus qui a su le soutenir dans son travail de deuil. En réalité, ce qui, à mon avis, est plus préoccupant, ce sont les sentiments de Remus. Lui doit être vraiment amoureux.

Pour cette histoire, je me suis beaucoup servie d'histoires vraies, arrivées dans mon entourage… Sauf que ce ne sont pas ni des sorciers, ni des loups garous, lol !


End file.
